1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, among flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting diode has been in the limelight owing to a low voltage driving, a light-weight and thinness, a wide viewing angle, and a fast response.
The organic light emitting diode includes an emitting material layer which emits light. The emitting material layer receives and recombines electrons and holes, thereby emitting light.
However, if the electrons and the holes are not balanced in the emitting material layer, electric charge availability decreases.
Particularly, in the case where a plurality of sub-layers are used for the emitting material layer, it is more difficult to balance the electrons and the holes with regard to each sub-layer.